


Cherry Blossom

by Love_Anime64



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Gen, God - Freeform, Japan, Love_Anime64, Original Story - Freeform, School Life, Witch - Freeform, cherry blossom, frendship, japanese traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Anime64/pseuds/Love_Anime64
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Cherry. She was 16 and her parents just divorced. Cherry followed her mother to a new town, far away from her old house and her friends. Since Cherry was a shy girl, she had a hard time making friends and ended up alone. Until one day... This is where the story begins. Listen well children you might want to ask questions in the end."
Comments: 19
Kudos: 4





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers. This story is an original story made by me and my friend but i'm the one writing it since she doesn't have AO3. Before you begin to read the story, i have to warn you that everything here is fictional so don't try to go on a magical quest to save your friend's life. ;). Anyway i won't say anything else on the story. Get ready to follow the dangerous life of Cherry Smith, a normal girl not so normal. Enjoy~

**Bip, Bip, Bip**. The infernal sound kept going on as Cherry opened her eyes. **Bip, Bip**. Her glare slid from the ceiling to her phone. _06:30_. Her head was cross with a high pitched sound followed by a severe headache as she tried to stand up.

_I shouldn't have stayed awake until 2 AM. I completely forgot I had school today. Great, now I'm going to have a headache all day because this stupid alarm won't stop._

Her fingers tips smashed the phone screen, and the room suddenly became silent. Cherry's feet slowly dragged her to her dressing. Her eyes met with the other her in the mirror. Her pink-purple hair was a mess, her eyes looked really tired, and her skin was pale, but overall she didn't look that bad. A shiny red object caught her attention. She left her cherry hair clip in her hair last night.

_Silly me._

The girl opened the dressing to pick her clothes for the day. She speeded up a bit when her mom called her to take breakfast. A delightful smell of toast reached her nose, which means her mom was able to buy some bread yesterday. Cherry walked into the kitchen, where her mom waited for her. Jenna Smith was cleaning the floor.

> "-Hey mom.
> 
> -Good morning, sleepyhead. You stayed up late at night again.
> 
> -Yea, how did you guess?
> 
> -Well, you have enormous bags under your eyes. I may also saw some light in your room during the night. So what did you do?
> 
> -Oh. I was only drawing a bit.
> 
> -Hum. That's what I thought. It seems you didn't review for your math test happening today.
> 
> -MY WHAT!" Cherry screamed. "Oh crap, I completely forgot about it! I'm SO sorry, mom.
> 
> -Don't worry, sweetie. Just promise me you'll read your notes before going to class.
> 
> -Yes, mom, I will. Just don't call me sweetie, you know I don't like that.
> 
> -Okay, sweetheart."

Cherry didn't resist sighing. Her mom could be annoying some times. She raised her head towards the clock. _07:04_. The girl concentrated to see if she was going to be late today again. It was a new school, so she didn't know the schedule correctly. The school started at 08:00. The travel was 1 hour long. The bus stop was at 5 minutes from the house, the next bus at 07:05.

_..._

> "-Oh NO, I'm going to be late. Sorry, mom, I have to go. See you.
> 
> -See you tonight,"

The last thing Cherry could hear before closing the door was her mom calling her sweetheart one more time.

* * *

> The students were all gathered on the roof. Some of them were in a group, and some of them were alone. Others were talking, the rest silent. But they all had one thing in common. They were all eating. All of the children here were eating under the blue sky, and it was crowded. That's why Cherry was now heading towards the music room. At first, she was planning on eating lunch on the rooftop too, but after seeing all these brats in the same place, she decided to go somewhere else no one often came apart from class. The music room. Cherry's foot suddenly slipped. Her hands violently hit the floor as she falls.
> 
> "-Watch where you're going you freak."

The boy who said that was a popular guy who played in the school football team. He started bullying her since the first day just because she accidentally stepped on his jacket.

> "-You practically touch me"

_Don't say this like I was contagious._

Cherry obviously wasn't going to say that out loud, _(The temptation wasn't missing)_ but her reputation was already in a bad state, it would only make it worse.

> "-Hey! Excuse you.
> 
> -I'm sorry - she mumbled
> 
> -I can't hear you. Speak louder.
> 
> -Bro, don't waste your time with her, said his friend.
> 
> -I won't go until she fully apologizes!
> 
> -Come on I'm hungry.
> 
> -Hi Hungry, I'm Cherry."

The girl bit her lips. She seriously hoped no one heard that. Fortunately, the boys continued their way to the roof.

_Good luck finding space there._

Music started to play in the corridor. Before Cherry even notice it, the door was already open and Cherry was standing in front of the music room. Another girl was playing on the piano. She was at the same height as Cherry, with short purple hair, streaked with blue bands. Her voice sounded like an angel. Cherry's body stopped to move. Cherry closed her eyes. The melody was bewitching and the lyrics were in Japanese. A little scream brought her back to reality. The other girl was looking at her with big purple eyes.

> "-Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt, cried Cherry.
> 
> -Don't worry, it's not your fault. I'm just not used to people hearing me sing. Only my two besties know about it." She stopped. "Well plus you now."

Cherry laughed nervously.

> "-You know, if you want to keep this activity silent, you shouldn't play during the day. There are still students in the corridor.
> 
> -WAIT! Really !? But when I checked earlier, everyone was gone! I guess you're right, I should practice the afternoon. "

A strange silence followed the end of the sentence. None of them knew what to say.

> "-Hum, your voice beautiful.
> 
> -Thank you! I actually sing since I'm a kid but I was always afraid of what people might think. The first time someone enjoyed my singing was when I met Kai and Matt. That's why became friends. I don't think you know them. You have to meet them. Oh wait I forgot To present myself. I'm Jade. You know, one of my favorite groups has a singer named Jade too. I absolutely love her voice, it's so sweet. You have to listen to their song, I'm sure you'll love it. OMG, I have so many things to say!" The other girl -Jade- stopped talking to take a breath.

_Wow, that girl sure knows how to talk_

> "-I'm Cherry."

_Next to her, I sound like a shy freak who has the name of a fruit_

> "-Oh, cherries are my favorite fruits. Is your name coming from that thing in your hair or it's just a gist you got because of your name?
> 
> -Hum... Actually, I don't know, I'll ask my mom tonight.
> 
> -Okay. Did you come here to use the piano too or not?
> 
> -Oh no I just wanted to eat in peace.
> 
> -If you want to eat you can always come with me to my secret place. Well not so secret cuz my friends know it too. They're probably already there. Oh god, now I really want you to come just to prove to them that I can make friends on my one."

_Friend? Wow if everybody could make friends this easily, no one will ever be left alone._

> "-Thank you for inviting me, Jade.
> 
> -Come, I'll show you where it is. Oh and don't forget your lunch", she said while passing the door.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Jade, you're my best friend, but sometimes you manage to befriend the wrong people. 
> 
> -What are you talking about !? Cherry's nice person!
> 
> -Oh really? Seems like you don't know your friend that well.
> 
> -Why are you like this?" After silence from Matthew, the girl turned towards her other friend. "Kai, can you explain to me why he doesn't like Cherry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, sorry for the late. I tried to post chapter 2 earlier but school didn't let me too. I have a lot of homework and no time to write. Anyways I hope I didn't make you wait too much. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Enjoy~.

The garden was beautiful. It was full of trees of all kinds, flowers of all colors, and benches of all forms. But it was also far from the main building. It took 10 minutes for the two girls to head there, even though Jade was walking very fast. Speaking of which, Cherry's new friend was walking towards two boys. Probably her two friends. During their walk, Cherry asked Jade about them, but the girl wanted her to find out by herself. Jade was now waving at her to come forward as Cherry frozen in place. 

"-Boys, meet my new friend Cherry. Cherry meet Kaito and Matthew."

The one named Kaito had long green hair with red eyes. He was the tallest of the four students and had earings. He looked nice. The other one - Matthew - had a weird blue hair with eyes a bit darker. He also had some tattoos under his eyes, bandages on his knees, and his wrists. He seemed more of a bad guy than someone friendly, but everyone makes the friends they want. These two guys looked familiar to Cherry, but she couldn't remember where she saw them. The bad guy begins to talk with a dark voice that didn't suit him well. He seemed annoyed. 

"-Jade, you're my best friend, but sometimes you manage to befriend the wrong people. 

-What are you talking about !? Cherry's nice person!

-Oh really? Seems like you don't know your friend that well.

-Why are you like this?" After silence from Matthew, the girl turned towards her other friend. "Kai, can you explain to me why he doesn't like Cherry?

-Well you see, this girl right here threw her shoes at Matt's face. Honestly, I don't see why he's that mad."

Cherry suddenly remembered what happened.

"-Why should he be the one to complain. He stepped on my lunch and didn't even say sorry" Oh no, Cherry had spoken her mind out loud again. 

_ Why can't I zip my mouth from time to time? It would make my life way easier. _

Jade started to laugh.

"-Oh my god, Matt. I already told you not to step on another's lunch.

-Shut up. You're not my mom.

-Wait, I don't understand. He does that often?

-When we were younger, he got used to ruining other's meals." Kaito answered her. "Don't ask me why because that guy's a mystery.

-Oh god, why did I accept to come here?" Cherry whispered.

"-You know, Jade doesn't often bring people here. The last time was 2 years ago. Consider yourself happy. But if you ever broke her heart you'll regret it." His eyes pierced Cherry right through. It made her spine cold.

"-Heu... Wh-what exactly happened last time? 

-Nothing you need to know.

-Well since you're in our group now, we need to find you a nickname, Cherry!" Said Jade.

"-A nickname?

-What? Don't tell me you don't know what a nickname is?

-Of course, I know what it is. It just surprises me.

-Each one in our club has a nickname. I'm 'The Talking Queen', Matt is 'Hair Freak', and Kai is "Cold Prince'. Perhaps you don't know why these are our nicknames?

-Oh don't worry, I think I can find out by myself for the first two, but I don't see why Kaito is a prince. Aren't you exaggerating a bit on his nickname?

-Well..." Began Matt.

"-Don't you dare." Kaito interrupted him. He was looking right in Matt's eyes and Cherry was glad not to be him.

"-His mother calls him all the time 'My little prince' and it's so cute!" Said Jade as fast as possible so Kaito wouldn't be able to stop her.

"-Jade !"

"-What you have to agree it's cute," said Matt

"-I hate all of you" Kaito look angry against his two friends but he was smiling and blushing a bit. At this moment, Cherry understood why his mother called him her little prince. He had a royal aura around him.

_ Wait, why are you thinking that! Stop Cherry! _

"-You know until one year ago, my mom was calling me her little baby even though I was already fifteen."

_ Oh, Cherry... You did it again. _

"-Oh really! My mom did exactly the same" Jade seemed more excited than embarrassed by saying this.

"-Now I feel really lonely," said Matthew " Am I really the only one who doesn't have lovey-dovey parents?"

"-Yes" answered the tree of them at the same time.

"-Anyway about you're nickname, we have to find something good. And I know a perfect idea!" exclaimed Jade.

"-'The shoe thrower'

-No Matt or else I call you 'Meal ruiner'

-That won't bother me and you know it

-So," she ignored him and continue talking "Want to know what it is? I'm sure you'll-

-What about 'Cherry Blossom'?" The one who had interrupted Jade was Kaito.

"-Actually that a good idea, but I won't consider it since you interrupt me." The look on the boy's face was satisfying.

"-So, what I wanted to say is that your nickname could be-

-'Cherry Blossom'

-For the last time stop-

-'Cherry Blossom'

-Ugh! Great now I even forgot my idea.

-See" Kaito said "Even your mind agrees with me.

-Fine." Answered Jade after a silence. 

"-So your new nickname is 'Cherry Blossom'. Are you satisfy about it?

-Well, it's a pretty good one but I don't see why you added 'Blossom' to my name.

-Firstly it's because I'm Japanese -you probably guessed it with my name- and in Japan, there's a lot of Sakura trees. And sakura means cherry blossom. Also, your hair color kinda looks the same as the sakura petals color. And lastly, you're born on the 5th of April, during the season of sakura bloom.

-Wait..." Said Cherry. "How do you know my birth date?"

The three other children look at each other before laughing out loud

"-Do you ever listen in class?" Jade said.

"-Humm, not always why?

-Each time a new student arrives, our teacher wants them to present themself, and by that saying their birthday so everyone gets to know them better. But since you stayed silent, the teacher had to do it. By the way, why did you stayed silent?

-Oh... I see it now. I stayed silent because...yous see I'm pretty shy. I don't like speaking to strangers." Cherry felt uncomfortable. 

_ They are going too far into your life, you should get away from them. _

_ Stop, it's just my birthday, nothing else. They're not going to find it. _

_ Oh really? The last time you said this, your friends practically fond out, and you had to fake hating your father's family -even though you loved them- so you could follow Jenna to this town. _

_ Well, I swear it won't happen again. _

"-Hey Cherry! You okay?" Cherry jumped. It was only Jade.

"-You looked like your mind was far from here."

_ That's a good guess, Talking Queen. _

" The bell rang we have to go to class or we going to be late.

"-Oh, right sorry.

-Don't worry. Just go a bit faster, we have to go to the fifth floor in less than four minutes.

_ They should have called you 'Late girl' and not 'Cherry Blossom' _

_ Shut up! I didn't even have the time to eat. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't promised anything about chapter 3, I'll try to write it between class but it will probably take some time.


	3. Bubble tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Young man, this isn't appropriate! What did your parents teach you?!
> 
> -Sorry Mrs. Pendle.
> 
> -What makes you so angry? Or are you annoyed?
> 
> -Don't worry. I just had a little fight with my best friend.
> 
> -Oh, I'm sorry. Was it with that boy who always tries to act tough?
> 
> -Oh no. Not with Matt.
> 
> -So it's with the nice girl. It's a shame, she is so sweet. What's her name again? Jane? Jeemi? I don't remember. You should talk to her. I remember fighting with my best friend when I was little. Did I tell you that story? Probably not. So we were talking about which boy in our class was..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not posting sooner. I kinda lost my motivation but don't worry I found it back. This chapter and chapter 4 will be narrated by Kaito. So here you go chapter 3.

> Jade: See you!
> 
>   
> Matt: Hey K, quick question before you turn off your phone, will you...

The phone went dark. Not because Kaito turned off his phone but because his battery was dead. Kaito cursed. He forgot to recharge his phone and now he would have to listen to the old lady next to him talking about her time in Japan. Not that he hates when people were speaking of his homeland. The lady was his neighbor, and when he was a child, she often told him about this story when she met her husband. Kaito laid his head on the window and what his city sliding in front of his eyes. He arrived here when he was 7 years old, 9 years ago, and at that time, he had no friends. That's when he met Jade and Matt. Jade was part of the school choral and Matt was already her best friend. It was the beginning of the school year, and the choral was singing an opening song. The little girl was being complimented by everyone. She saw Kaito alone in a corner and decided to go see him. She was smiling even more when he complimented her. At that time, the little boy didn't know why she seemed happier with him. Two months later, Jade finally told him that he was one of the only people who didn't fake loving her singing. Matt was one too. Until this new girl came. Kaito immediately knew something was odd with her. The way she always seemed to be elsewhere, the look in her eyes whenever someone called her name like it wasn't her real name. And most importantly, her aura was disturbing. It was a mix of two or three colors, and sometimes it changed. But Kaito couldn't say that to anyone apart from his friends, and even them sometimes didn't believe him. From the moment she arrived in their class, she knew she was going to cause problems and eventually break their friendship. Kaito tried to warn his friends but Matt just laughed at him and now Jade didn't want to talk with Kaito ever since. Even with text. She truly believed Cherry was good. Kaito didn't. And now she even invited her on the date Matt organized to reconcile the two of them. The boy cursed again. This time, the old lady heard it and turned towards him.

"-Young man, this isn't appropriate! What did your parents teach you?!

-Sorry Mrs. Pendle.

-What makes you so angry? Or are you annoyed?

-Don't worry. I just had a little fight with my best friend.

-Oh, I'm sorry. Was it with that boy who always tries to act tough?

-Oh no. Not with Matt.

-So it's with the nice girl. It's a shame, she is so sweet. What's her name again? Jane? Jeemi? I don't remember. You should talk to her. I remember fighting with my best friend when I was little. Did I tell you that story? Probably not. So we were talking about which boy in our class was..."

Kaito was already thinking about something else. He heard this story a lot of time already. But what kind of name was Jeemi? He never heard it anywhere. At this moment, Kaito couldn't help thinking that Jade and Mrs. Pendle looked a lot alike. They were both talking a lot and forgetting others' names. That's why they made nicknames in the first place.

* * *

Kaito arrived at the park at 16:56. He arrived 4 minutes early. He could see why Jade had agreed on coming here. Not because of him but for the bubble tea shop in the park. She loved bubble tea. He should have seen that coming. Even though there was a lot of bubble tea in Japan, Kaito didn't like it. The boy heard someone call his name. It was Matt.

"-Bro you didn't answer my question;

-Sorry my phone was dead.

-Don't try to make up excuses.

-What? It's true. I can't turn it on since 16:40. I had to listen to Mrs. Pendle's stories of how she met Mr. Pendle et how she had her first fight with her best friend.

-Ok calm down. I trust you.

-Unlike Jade.

-Will you stop about it. Cherry may have thrown a shoe at me, it doesn't mean she's bad.

-The last time you guys ignored my warning about someone's aura, Jade had a heartbreaker.

-How could she break Jade's heart? As far as I know, our friend isn't a lesbian.

-There are other ways to break someone's heart.

-Hey guys we're here"

It was Jade and standing next to her was Cherry. The girl looked nervous as she didn't belong here. As soon as Cherry saw the bubble tea shop, her attitude suddenly changed. Her glare was a mix of envy and fear. She was probably allergic to something in the bubbles but still liked it. 

"-So before we begin, who wants bubble tea?

-I'll take some" said Cherry shyly. 

"-Me too," said Matt, "Still haven't changed your mind?

-Nope, just take me a milk tea."

The three other children started moving towards the shop. Before the were too far, Kaito heard Cherry asking Jade why Kaito didn't want bubble tea. The boy couldn't hear the end because he was captivated by the girl's aura. It was not the habitual pale yellow, pink, and purple but more like a strong green floating around Cherry. The girls were coming back with the drinks when two guys from their school walked in front of them.

"-Well, well. If it isn't our little freaks. You know you shouldn't be out without a man, ladies." Said one of the two boys with a laugh. 

"-They're not alone" Matt stood in front of the girls while Kaito took the opportunity to slide behind the two boys.

"-Oh really? They're not going to be protected by you and the guy behind us, you know. You can try to act tough but we all know it's just an act crybaby.

"-I'll not a crybaby." Matt was red and trembling of anger. Since their childhood, these guys were bullying the three of them. By looking at Cherry's face and hearing her voice, it was clear that she was being bullied by them too.

"-Move aside.

-You can always try to intimate us, it won't work sweetie.

-We said, move aside."

Cherry's voice wasn't the same anymore. She was speaking confidently and her voice seemed to come from inside of her. Not only her voice changed but her eyes looked different too. Her pink purple eyes had now turned red. An image started superposing with her body. It was a kitsune, a Japanese spiritual fox. The kitsune came towards the bullies. They tried to ran away but the spirit held them tight and whispered something in their ears. Kaito was too far so he couldn't hear anything. Instead, his eyes switched to Cherry. Her eyes were colorless and her body wasn't touching the ground. Soon as the kitsune finished her business with the two boys, they ran away like cowards and it re-entered Cherry's body. The girl blinked two or three times and looked around her. Her voice was back to normal.

"-What just happened?

-I think you're the only one who can answer that." Kaito, Jade, and Matt were in perfect synchronization.

* * *

He was having hallucinations. It was the only thing possible. Or maybe the camera was broken. That was what Adrian was thinking as he watched the screen. The boy was patiently watching the videos of all around the city. He had to report anything abnormal and for three years nothing happened. But Adrian stayed because he was well paid. Everything went smoothly until today. It happened in the park, at the border of the city. Some children got attacked by a spirit. Well not really children, more like adolescents since they were in the same school as him. The spirit came out of the new girl's body. Her name was something about fruits, but he couldn't remember. Two of them exactly got attacked by the spirit, but he didn't care about them. It was Adam and Kevin. They were two popular boys who bullied everyone except their girlfriends and friend group. But Adrian had no time to think. He had to report immediately to his superior. He explained the situation in detail and described everyone in the area and mostly the fruit girl. The only time his superior spoke, it was with his strange voice that always gave the boy chills.

"-Interesting."


	4. A Fox Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-So you finally decided to show yourself at home."  
> Some people might say her voice sounded marvelous, but Kaito only thought it was annoying.  
> "-It's not my fault if this house isn't something I can call home.  
> -You're exasperating.  
> -Thanks.  
> -It wasn't a compliment." She looked behind her shoulder. "What are you doing here?  
> -Well, I came to see how my dear sister is doing." Kaito knew it would only annoy her, but he couldn't resist.  
> "-Oh, how sweet." Her tone was bitter. "What's the real reason?  
> -My friends and I want a place to talk.  
> -Isn't there a better place for that? You know mom doesn't like it when we bring people here.  
> -Oh, really? So who's that person behind you?"  
> Mika bit her lips.  
> "-Ok. I'll let you in. But only if you don't tell mom.  
> -Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I never wrote a CB chapter in such a short time. Only 9 days. :) So this chapter is still from Kaito's point of view. It's a bit longer than the other chapters. Excuse me if you think Jade personality is a little weird (I'm talking about her reaction at the beginning of the chapter). I've already discussed about it with my friend. Big up to her for helping me in this chapter! 🥰😘 And I think that's all I wanted to say. I don't remember😐.

"-Oh, no. Did it happened again?"

Kaito exchanged a gaze with Matt and Jade. His intuition was right. Cherry wasn't normal.

"- _ What _ happened again? You're the one to ask us after what just happened? Well, I'll tell you what just happened! A fricking demon or I don't know what it can be else just got out of your body and terrorized Adam and Kevin! A demon! Did you know about  _ this _ ? Why didn't you told us before? It's just- I just don't understand." Jade was all red. She passed her hand on her forehead and sight. Cherry was hiding her eyes from everyone was, but Kaito could see water coming out of her eyes.

"-It's... complicated"

-It's always complicated! In every book, all those sorts of situations are complicated!

-But we're not in a book.

-Don't, Matt. We're maybe not in a book, but still, don't you think this is surreal?

-Well, maybe a little bit.

- _ Just a little _ ?!

-Jade, calm down." Kaito intervened. "Why don't we talk about this in another place less crowded." Jade didn't answer, she was furious.

"-Where do you want to go?" said Matt.

"-I-Come with me."

* * *

The two girls were silent during the journey. One because of anger, and the other one of shame. Matt and Kaito had to sit between the two of them to calm the tension. They were taking the bus, and there were only four passengers with them... including Mrs. Pendle who had stopped at the park earlier too. She was back now and was sitting between Matt and Kaito. The two boys had to listen to her telling the same stories over and over again. And of course, Jade and Cherry weren't obligated to listen to her since they were too 'far away'. Kaito sighed. This is why he knew Cherry was going to break their friendship. Since she arrived, they couldn't stop fighting. The bus driver announced a new stop. One more to go. Kaito searched in his left pocket for his phone. Nothing. He searched in his other pocket. Still nothing. His phone wasn't in his jean pockets. And he didn't have any more pockets. It just disappeared. He began to panic. His mom was strict about money and wouldn't want to buy him...

"-Are you looking for this?" A whisper came from his right. Matt had a mocking smile on his face.

"-Oh come on, man. You know I don't like this sort of jokes.

-Too bad, because I LOVE taking your phone.

-Seriously!? Ugh, I hate it when you do that.

-So, are you going to take your phone back?

-Shut up and give it to me.

-Hum, I think it's funnier if you try to take it back as a man.

-I'll show you my manly side, and I swear you'll never take my phone again.

-We'll see."

Kaito tried to take his phone back with less noise possible so Mrs. Pendle wouldn't notice. But it failed because the bus driver called the passengers to get out of the bus since it was the last stop and Mrs. Pendle turned towards Kaito. At that moment, Kaito's chest was on top of her seat with a hand on Matt's face and the other one behind his back. There was a moment of silence before Mrs. Pendle declared :

"-May I know what you two are doing?

-Kai just trying to take his phone back, but since he's a..."

Kaito crushed Matt's foot with his heel. The other boy let out a little cry he couldn't hold back and exclaimed: 

"-Why did you do that, it hurts!

-Give my phone back!

-Not if you don't apologize first.

-Sorry if I'm bothering you, but it's the last stop, and I'd like you guys to get off my bus" The bus driver seemed annoyed and was looking at them through the rearview mirror. Mrs. Pendle started talking with the driver as she always did. The boys took advantage of the diversion, and they each took one girl by an arm and pulled them to get out of the bus. They walked one more minute before arriving at the place. It was a big white house with two floors and a big garden. And it was Kaito's house. The boy hesitated before entering the place. He didn't like to come here. Even if it was his house, the aura of the place always gave him chills. The house was normal for everyone except him. And he knew why. Not because of his gift to see auras but because of his mom. His friends turned towards him. Jade was the first to speak

"-Hey, Kai. What's this place?

-It's my house.

-Wow, I never imagined your home like this." Matt and Jade looked impressed. Kaito couldn't read Cherry's expression, but he doubted she wasn't feeling amazed too. If only they knew. They walked in the garden and arrived in front of the porch. Before Kaito could knock at the door, it opened. Standing in front of him was a girl with the same green hair, the same height, the same skin, and blood as him. A girl who went to the same school as him. His sister, Mika Suzumira. The only thing that was different about the twins were-apart from their gender- the black eyes Mika had from their mother and the red eyes Kaito had received from their unknown father. His sister was also a bit blind, had glasses and couldn't see all the colors. She had said one day to Kaito that in her world, the colors brown, orange, and pink didn't exist. And this wasn't a big loss since Mika didn't like any of these colors. She'd only were black and grey like their mother.

"-So you finally decided to show yourself at home."

Some people might say her voice sounded marvelous, but Kaito only thought it was annoying. 

"-It's not my fault if this house isn't something I can call home.

-You're exasperating.

-Thanks.

-It wasn't a compliment." She looked behind her shoulder. "What are you doing here?

-Well, I came to see how my dear sister is doing." Kaito knew it would only annoy her, but he couldn't resist.

"-Oh, _ how sweet _ ." Her tone was bitter. "What's the  _ real _ reason?

-My friends and I want a place to talk.

-Isn't there a better place for that? You know mom doesn't like it when we bring people here.

-Oh, really? So who's that person behind you?" 

Mika bit her lips. 

"-Ok. I'll let you in. But only if you don't tell mom.

-Deal." Kaito entered the house. "Come in, guys."

The three entered one after the other, and his sister closed the door. The climbed upstairs to his bedroom, and Kaito locked the room. They had passed through the living room, and Kaito swore he had seen someone familiar. He sat on his bed, Matt stayed up, and Jade and Cherry were on the floor. Since no one seemed to want to start to speak, Kaito took a long breath... and got cut off before he could even begin.

"-Please don't tell anyone about what you saw in the park." Cherry's voice broke at the end of her sentence. She pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged them.

"It'll be easier if you told us  _ what _ it was."

There was a silence where they all waited for Cherry's answer.

"-It happened the first time when I was five. I was in the park with my two best friends when suddenly I felt an aching pain in my head. I don't really remember what happened there, but my mom told me that I- I nearly died out there. I only knew what happened when I turned twelve. It came out on my birthday. At first, I thought it was scary, but then it became more friendly. It even has a name. Kitsune. Like the Japanese name for foxes. It never talked about their past or their personal life. But it felt like I knew Kitsune forever. And it was true. It was in my body since that accident at the park. It entered me for a reason that I still don't know. But I was just a child, and it was why I nearly died. The only thing I know is that I was the closest one. I think it was running away from something, or someone, but I don't know what. I'm Kitsune's host since then, and it can't go out of me too often or too long, or it will lose their soul. So that why it is resting inside me most of the time. And about what happened at the park, it was angry because of all the times these guys picked on me. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. And also because Kitsune loves bubble tea, and they were making her wait to drink it. Speaking of which, we still haven't drink our bubble tea, and it's being really impatient and gives me stomach ache. So we better drink now or Kitsune will probably explode the house. That's all I know. Sorry I'm not being helpful."

Before the children could answer anything to Cherry's monologue, a voice came out of behind the door. A voice Kaito knew way to much.

"Don't worry sweetie, you've been really helpful. Well, to me at least." 

And the door opened.


	5. Witch mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You weren't supposed to come back until next week."
> 
> "I finished my work earlier rather than expected." She smiled and sat on Kaito's bed, crossing her legs, her hand on her knees. Her hair followed her movement with grace and fell behind her back in the shape of a crown. She looked at the four children one after the other. Her glare came back on Cherry and analyzed her from head to toe. When she spoke again, her voice was sweet and hypnotizing. Matthew would have loved to be rocked with this voice when he was younger.
> 
> "What a cute young lady. Have we met before?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out the tags at the beginning of each new chapter. You'll find out the name of some characters. :)

Matthew had seen many women in his life. Some tall ones, small ones, fat ones, thin ones, young ones, old ones... Some were businesswomen, some were housewives, other independent women. He also knew a lot of them. His neighbors, his friends, the girls in his school, even if he didn't like them, his mom friends, his dad's lovers-Thomas Wild was a drunk old man who liked having new young girlfriends every month. Sometimes he even went as far as marrying them. Matt couldn't remember the number of step mom's he had in his life. Even worse, most of them were whores and the boy couldn't stand their way of praising his father who didn't have a single quality. His mom was one of his first wives and one of the only ones who wasn't a fake. She had divorced his dad when he was 5 and since then, he passed each month with a different parent. Either with his mom, either with his dad and his whores. Obviously, Matt preferred to stay at his mom's house but it wasn't that simple. Matt's mind immediately changed the subject and stared at the woman who just entered the room. She certainly wasn't like the other ones. Her dark green hair floated around her, falling to her knees. Her clothes were so simple but so sophisticated at the same time. Her way of standing was unique too. And her eyes... They were unexplainable. It was a mix of superiority and kindness, but at the same time didn't show any emotion. Her aura also was particular. Matt didn't have the same power as Kaito did-this weird thing when he could see the aura's of people, but he knew something was wrong with her. Before Matt could start questioning himself more about who she was, Kaito spoke with a strange scared voice.

"Mother," he looked disturbed, "What are you doing here?"

"Sweetheart, you're not even saying hello anymore. What a shame. All I have taught you came to waste. It is really a shame." Her tone was sad but her face wasn't showing anything like sadness and Matthew guessed she was faking it.

"You weren't supposed to come back until next week."

"I finished my work earlier rather than expected." She smiled and sat on Kaito's bed, crossing her legs, her hand on her knees. Her hair followed her movement with grace and fell behind her back in the shape of a crown. She looked at the four children one after the other. Her glare came back on Cherry and analyzed her from head to toe. When she spoke again, her voice was sweet and hypnotizing. Matthew would have loved to be rocked with this voice when he was younger.

"What a cute young lady. Have we met before?"

Cherry didn't answer immediately. She lowered her head and passed her right hand in her hair and touched her cherry hairclip. If you could look closely enough, it was visible that her hand was shaking. Matthew wondered why.

"I don't think I have seen you before." She raised her chin and looked into Kaito's mom's eyes. "Why did you say I helped you?"

"Always going straight to the point, I see."

" _ Always _ ?" Kaito had spoken everyone mind's with this simple word. Why did she say always? His mom put her hand on Kaito's hand.

"It's not quite polite to cut someone off, sweetheart."

"Stop calling me ' _ sweetheart' _ " His friend tone was so bitter that Matt decided it was his time to intervene. 

"Hey bro, why don't you come with us on the floor?" When saying this, Matt realized he was the one standing up. He waited for his friend to come towards him to sit. Kaito was biting his lips, probably to keep himself from speaking again.

"To answer your question, little girl, it wasn't me whom you helped, but God. Yes, God, and he's grateful for your services."

Matthew laughed internally. At first, she looked powerful but now she just looked like a crazy God follower. He heard Kaito muttered something next to him but he spoke so low that he could only hear '...again...God...stupid...witch'. He wondered why Kaito had said witch. Probably his way to call his mom.

"Why did I helped God? I just told my backstory, even if it's a weird one."

"All the demons have to disappear from our world. They're intoxicating Mother Nature and the humans' soul is darkened, so darkened that it's sickening. Yes, it's sickening and God wants them all exterminated. Yes, exterminated. Demons do not belong to this planet. They should disappear and go back to their world, leaving us alone. This is my mission. This is the mission God gave me, and I'll make sure it's done. This is why you will have to follow me to confess yourself in front of God, little girl. And, maybe, God will forgive you and take this demon out of your body. Pray for forgiveness from our Lord if you don't want to disappear with your demon."

Matthew glanced at Kaito. His mom was crazy. Her speech had left him stunned and so was his friend. Kaito returned his glare and looked beyond Matthew with a nod of his chin, a little smile on his face. The boy looked at Cherry and Jade. Their face was priceless and if Kaito's mom wasn't here, he would have gladly laugh. Jade was the first to come out of the stupor.

"Wow, that- That was um- special?"

"Thank you, I've prepared this moment since God called me. Most of the time, the sinners I catch passed out at the moment I say they have a relationship with a demon. But enough of this talk. Follow me now, girl."

"Do I really have to follow you, like, now? Because like I said earlier, I'm going to need to drink that bubble tea." Cherry made face reflecting her pain.

"You will be able to drink it on the way."

Matthew leaned towards Kaito.

"Are we going to let her take Cherry?" he murmured at his friend's ear. "I know you don't like her but you're seriously letting your crazy mom take her?" He said after a silence from Kaito.

"You don't know what she's like when she's angry. I've already disobeyed her one time today, I'm not doing it again"

"She didn't even punish you"

"Not yet"

The door closed itself after the departure of Cherry and Kaito's mom. Matthew didn't even saw them leave.

"Kai!" Jade was standing in front of the boys. "What was that!?"

"As I said at Matt before, I am not disobeying her again," he answered with a cold tone.

"So you're saying you're just going to let your mom lead Cherry to God-By the way, what was the thing with you're mom and God? That was so weird"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Go on it wasn't like what happened earlier was not odd."

"My mom's a witch," Kaito said with a calm tone not suitable for this situation, "Not like a normal witch, but a God's witch."


End file.
